Eternal Night: Eidolon
by Mistress Nika
Summary: In a world where darkness rules, two people send their only hope into the past to undo what has been done. Now a young child must search out the legendary pharaoh and set the world to right. DISCONTINUED


**Title:** Eternal Night: Eidolon  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** character death, possible mention of rape (if you read Angel Eyes you know what I'm talking about)  
**Pairings:** don't want to give them away just yet  
**Disclaimer:** don't own, don't sue  
**Summary: **In a world where darkness rules, two people send their only hope into the past to undo what has been done. Now a young child must search out the legendary pharaoh and set the world to right.  
  
_**SPOILERS FOR THE FIC**_  
_(don't read on in the summary if you don't want the fic ruined)  
_  
The daughter of Angel must help guide the Yuugi-tachi in preparation for the coming battle against darkness. History says they'll fail. But she's here to change that. However, a dark force has sent malevolent creatures back with her who hunt her tirelessly. Can she find her parents, deliver her message, and save the world? Sequel to Angel Eyes.

**Prologue:**

The hot desert sun beat down on the three figures in brown hooded robes who ran with abandon towards an unknown goal. Their steps heavy yet frantic. They were beyond exhausted, but could not stop. Panic filled the air as they fled their pursuers. The blistering wind carried with it tiny grains of sand that stung their skin and hindered their progress. They had been running for what seemed like days, but still they had not escaped.

The smallest of the figures stumbled, their foot sinking into a dune and the small body falling heavily to the ground. The hood fell back revealing black hair hastily thrown into sloppy pigtails and a childlike female face. The other two instantly stopped and her eyes, innocent blues, turned upwards with unshed tears.

One of the figures reached out a slender, delicate hand to help the child to her feet. A woman's voice spoke from under the hood with kind, comforting words in Arabic, muted by the now howling wind. The woman helped the girl to her feet and soothed her tears with a gentle embrace.

The other figure spoke in a slightly clipped male voice, glancing nervously behind them as he did so. The woman looked at him with a pleading expression before returning her attentions to the quietly sobbing child.

The man's crimson eyes darted about, searching for any sign of escalating danger. He knew how exhausted his two companions were. Running wasn't helping, and if they didn't find shelter soon the approaching storm would finish the job their enemies had started. He couldn't allow his charges to die. They were all he had left and the only hope he could find in these dark times. There was, however, only one way he could think of to allow them to escape and be truly safe.

Looking at the woman he spoke in Japanese, a language he knew the child would not understand. "We can't keep running." he said as gently as he could, knowing her response would be refusal. "They'll catch us if we stop, and if we continue to flee, the desert will consume us."

She at first refused to look at him, instead clutching the child to her chest in desperation to protect her. But slowly she turned piercing blue eyes on her male companion, staring him down. "I refuse." she said sternly in Japanese, just as she had many times before. "I will not send her away!" Her voice rising in a mix of anger and fear, trying to emphise her point.

The man merely shook his head at her words. Turning his attention away from the surrounding area, he went to her side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Would you rather the alternative?" he asked softly, genuinely concerned.

The woman lowered her eyes as his words took hold in her heart and she looked lovingly at the child. The girl returned the woman's gaze questioningly.

The woman smiled sadly and nodded once, turning back to face her companion. "You're right." she said solemnly in a hushed voice. "We can't run forever. The only thing we can do is try to stop this catastrophe before it occurs. But...she's barely eight, just a child." After a pause in which unshed tears threatened to spill, she gathered the child into her arms and rose determinedly to her feet. "We need a place that will be safe, if only for a few minutes."

Her companion smiled, relieved that she had seen the wisdom of his words. There was a time when she would rather throw herself to the Death Hounds than listen to his opinion. "If we use Shadow Magic, the Abomination will set upon us quickly. We'll have to hurry."

Stepping closer to the woman's side, he laid one hand upon her shoulder and one upon the child's head. Shadows rose up around them, quickly enveloping them in darkness, but none of them were afraid. Both adults were at home in the darkness and the child had been around such magics for as long as she could remember.

Looking into the young girl's eyes, the woman said gently in Arabic, "Ma'ali, I need you to listen very closely to me, okay?" When the girl nodded, she continued, "Things are bad now. You know that right?" Another nod from the child. "Things weren't always so bad and we have a chance to make them better for us again. This will be dangerous, but we need your help. Do you think you can do it?"

The girl nodded vigorously and said, "Yes, mother! I may be little, but I can help!"

The man chuckled softly at the child's enthusiasm. "That's the spirit, little one." he smiled at her. "But your mother is right. This is going to be very dangerous and we may not be with you for a while." Tapping a finger playfully to the child's nose, he continued, "You may have to find us again."

Giggling, the child responded, "But Sahib! You're so powerful! Why can't you find me and mother instead?"

Smiling softly, he responded, "Because, memories are a fragile thing. Almost as fragile as time itself. I may not have the memories, and therefore the knowledge, that I do now." Pretending to turn stern, he scrunched his face up and said mock-seriously, "Besides, don't sell your mother short. She's just as powerful as I." Losing the facade, he smiled again and continued, "Remind me to one day tell you about an ancient priestess named Amunet." Then reaching up a hand to trace the scar marring his beautiful companion's cheek lovingly, he said wistfully, "Or how she got this scar."

The woman tilted her face into his palm, enduring what could be his last display of warmth toward her with a smile on her face and a heaviness in her heart. It had taken years and countless tragedies to wear away the cold righteousness that once ruled her companion. And now, she had no idea if she would ever see his smiling face again. Nor even her daughter's. So many things could go wrong.

The girl watched as the man lovingly stroked her mother's cheek. It was rare she got to witness such scenes between them, as if they had an unspoken bond, able to read each other's souls with the slightest glance into each other's eyes. They were never openly affectionate, for to do so would have been death for them both. Indeed, a fate worse than death. She loved both of them dearly and would never want them to suffer for the simple act of loving each other. She only wished they could have had more time together alone the past few years.

She didn't have any memory of the man until four years ago, when he came with the others from across the sea. The others were gone now, but he remained. At first, she didn't know what to call him. Everyone seemed to call him something different. But finally she had settled on Sahib. It meant 'companion' in her native tongue. Her mother never told her about her father, only that she had left him behind a month after she was conceived. She could see it hurt her mother to talk about her past, so she never asked. But when this man came along, she would never admit it aloud, but she had clung to him as if he were her father. And he very well could have been. Her mother said she looked nothing like her father and everything like herself. And there was definite history between the two, for when their eyes first locked sparks seemed to fill the air between them. Whether they were good sparks or bad, she didn't know. But they were definitely there.

It took another six months before she realized there was something more than friendly between the two, having seen them caught in a passionate kiss when they thought they were alone. That was when the thought first entered her mind that the man very well might be her true father. But no, she would never voice her suspicions for fear of being wrong.

Breaking the contact, the woman seemed to jerk herself out of a trance. There was no time for this. Every second counted. Turning away from the man, she said to the girl in her arms, "Ma'ali, this is very important so listen carefully. We are all three going to be using powerful magic to journey into the past. Myself and Sahib already exist in that past and neither of us can be sure what will happen. We may both continue to exist or we may simply disappear. Or a thousand other things could occur. But you don't exist then and will still be you. Therefore, it will be up to you to save our world." Reaching into her robe, she pulled out a letter. Handing it to the girl, she continued, "You must seek out the pharaoh and give him this. He lives with a boy named Motou Yuugi and goes by the name of Yami. You can find him at the Kame Game Shop in Domino. I don't know where you'll end up, my daughter, but I'll try to make it as close to him as possible."

The girl nodded and put the letter into her own robe.

Clutching the girl tight, she continued, "I love you, Ma'ali. Remember that."

"We both love you." the man spoke up, enveloping them both in a huge.

A glimmer of gold shone from the collar of the woman's robe, the Sennen Tauk becoming visible as their bodies began to fade out. "If all else fails," the woman's voice said, becoming faint, "Seek out Kaiba Seto. He'll help you."

As the three disappeared into the darkness, the light of the Tauk fading away, a monstrous hand jutted forward, reaching to snare them only to grasp at air.

* * *

(A/N) Well, after six months it's finally here. The sequel to Angel Eyes. It's late and I have an appointment with my surgeon tommorow, so I'm tired and don't know how good this is. I hate excuses. -.- But I don't know when I'll be able to write again, so I decided to get something out before I go in. Well, tell me how you like it. I'm not saying reviews will make the next chapter come any faster, but they will boost my moral! ;P  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed Angel Eyes. I love you all and I hope this will live up to your expectations! If it weren't for you, I would never have even considered a sequel.


End file.
